Ancient Powers
by Yuki Kurosaki
Summary: There is a new evil that has awaken after a millennia and has allied himself with Voldemort. Meanwhile, after an eventful battle city tournament, school is about to begin so and Yugi, Ryou, and Marik and others have been invited to attend Hogwarts School
1. Prologue Dark Lords

This is my fist fanfic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter.

0000000000

**Ancient Powers**

**Prologue - Dark Lords**

0000000000

A shadowy figure draped in a midnight black cloak walked silently across the room to the figure in the chair. "Hello there Tom Riddle...Or should I say, Voldemort." the figure asked in a cold and calm voice.

Voldemort turned, crimson eyes glaring at the figure. "Who are you and how did you get here?" he hissed, hand grasping his wand.

The figure chuckled and pulled down the hood of his cloak to reveal a round tanned face, wild black hair with streaks of gold, a wide evil grin and gold eyes that glinted in the firelight. "My real name is lost, even to me, but you may call me Nerezza (1)." he replied. "I was once the greatest High Priest in Egypt and I was so close into obtaining the Pharaoh's power until he crushed my army and banished me into a dark realm for eternity but I was able to escape."

"So," Voldemort hissed, "what brings you here?"

"I would like to going forces with you." he replied, "and I have something you might want, and you can help me get something I want."

"And what is it that you have that I would want?" Voldemort replied suspiciously.

"I can get you the Millennium Items." Nerezza replied simply.

Voldemort laughed. "And what would I want with some mere trinkets?"

Nerezza scowled but replied in a calm tone, "These Items are more than 'mere trinkets'. It isn't certain how many there are but each has a different power. For example the Millennium Rod can control a persons mind and body, and the Millennium Necklace can see into the future. And when a person has all the Items, they will obtain enough power to control the entire world and reopen the dark realm that I was trapped in."

The Dark Lord thought about this. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Revenge." Nerezza replied simply, "Revenge on the Pharaoh who banished me for an eternity. I want him and his vessel DEAD!" his eyes glinted again, "You see, the Pharaoh's spirit lives on in the Millennium Puzzle, it is the strongest of all the Items so once he and his vessel are dead you can have the puzzle and I can also help you with you fight the witches and wizards."

"Really?" he hissed, "And how can you do that?"

The figure chucked. "Remember I mentioned about a dark realm?" Voldemort nodded. "That place is called the Shadow Realm. It's the home to powerful monsters and I have the ability to summon them."

Voldemort grinned evilly, "Interesting. Could you show me this Shadow Realm?"

Nerezza grinned, "Of course. Is there anyone you would like to come with us?"

The Dark Lord nodded. "WORMTAIL!" he yelled.

The door behind them creaked open and a short podgy man entered. "Y-y-yes-s m-my L-Lo-Lord?" He stuttered.

"Bring in Severus and Lucius here, Wormtail."

Wormtail nodded quickly and bowed. "R-Right a-aw-away my Lord."

"And Wormtail?" the man turned. "CRUCIO!" Wormtail screamed in pain and when Voldemort was finished, he left quickly.

"Interesting torture spell." Nerezza said.

Voldemort smirked. "It's my favourite spell. Other than the killing curse." The door opened again and two men entered the room and bowed in front of Voldemort. One had black greasy hair, and black eyes while the other had platinum blond hair and grey eyes. "Severus, Lucius this," he indicated to Nerezza, "Is our new ally, Nerezza. He has graciously given us a chance to see the Shadow Realm."

The black haired man, Severus, raised an eyebrow. "Shadow Realm?"

Nerezza nodded. Suddenly the room went darker until they where totally in darkness. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm. Would you like to see one of the monsters?" They all nodded. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, come forth!" There was a loud roar and a large silver white dragon with blue eyes appeared before them.

"Amazing!" Lucius said in astonishment, Voldemort and Severus agreed.

"It is, isn't it?" Nerezza replied, grinning evilly, and they returned to the room.

0000000000

(1)- Nerezza is Italian for darkness


	2. Chapter 1 New Millennium Items

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter.

**Ancient Powers**

**Chapter 1 - New Millennium Items**

_Privet Drive, nearby park_

Harry sighed as he swung slowly on the swing. He heard his Aunt Petunia talking to Uncle Vernon about the new neighbours who just moved in earlier that morning. He sighed again and checked his watch. 4:42 p.m. He groaned as he remembered that his Aunt told him to return at 5:00 so they could greet the neighbours. He sat up from the swing and began to head back to Privet Drive when he heard someone calling his name behind him. Turning around he saw a tall man in a white robe and turban with a strange looking key that hung around his neck.

"You are Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Am I correct?" the strange man asked.

"Y-yes...Who-who are you?" Harry asked, not really trusting this man. 'He could be a spy for Voldemort.' the green-eyed boy thought, glad that he brought his wand with him. He knew he shouldn't be outside of the house in case the Death Eaters came to catch him but he didn't care, he wanted to get out of that boring house and get some fresh air.

"I am Shadi, and I believe that your Headmaster, Dumbledore, asked you to stay inside your home because of a great evil that is after you. You do not have to worry, I will not harm you." Shadi replied in a calm tone.

Harry glared at him suspiciously. "How can I trust you? You could be a Death Eater or one of Voldemort's spies who doesn't have the mark."

"I wish to help you on this journey and I came here today to give you something that you rightfully deserve and is part of your destiny." was the simple reply.

Harry snorted. "I already know what my destiny is. Its to kill Voldemort or to be killed by him."

Shadi nodded. "That is one of your destinies, you have one other."

Harry stared at him, confused. 'One other destiny? What is he talking about?'

"Here." Shadi said suddenly. "This belongs to you." in his hand was a golden ball that was the size of his fist with a strange eye in the middle with upside-down thin cones on the sides and bottom (like the ones on the Millennium Ring) on a silver chain. "This is the Millennium Orb." he continued, "There are other such items, like my Millennium Key, that have found it's destined holder. It has powers that I'm sure you will find out soon. Put it on."

Feeling that he could trust this man Harry reached out and grasped the chain, putting it over his head to rest around his neck. Suddenly, he felt a great amount of power, ancient power, coming from the Millennium Orb.

Harry suddenly found himself in an old looking corridor. In front of him was a black door emitting a strange power. The door opened to reveal a boy who looked exactly like him with a few exceptions.

He was taller by three inches and his features were more sharper, especially his eyes which were a darker green. He didn't have any glasses and his hair was slightly longer with dark green streaks on the sides of his face. He was wearing a loose forest green t-shirt, tight black leather pants, black sneakers and an identical copy of the Millennium Orb around his neck.

"Um...hello...who are you?" Harry asked his double.

The double smiled. "My name is Helios. I'm the spirit who resides in the Millennium Orb and I'm your yami, another part of you." the double, Helios, replied.

Harry stared at Helios, confused, "My yami?"

Helios nodded. "Most Millennium Items have a spirit from 5000 years ago. I was one of the Pharaoh's Personal Guard and I have healing abilities so I was very useful if the Pharaoh was attacked."

"So...who is this Pharaoh?" Harry asked curiously.

"My Pharaoh," he replied, "Used the Millennium Items to seal the Shadow Realm. It's the home to many mystical creatures." he continued, seeing the confused look on Harry's face when he mentioned the Shadow Realm. "Here, let me show you." He took out a deck of card and picked up the top card. He lifted it and said, "I summon Serpent Night Dragon!" the card glowed and a midnight blue creature that looked like a cross between a serpent and dragon appeared, crimson eyes glowing. Harry stared in amazement. "This is my favourite monster, Serpent Night Dragon. You may leave now." he said to the dragon. It bowed it's head and disappeared.

Harry stared at the deck curiously. "What's with the cards?" Harry asked.

"Here." Helios gave the deck to Harry. "They are Duel Monster cards." Harry stared at him, still confused. Helios chuckled, "Duel Monsters is base on the Shadow Games. I'll teach you how to play it later. I'm guessing that you have somewhere to go?"

"Bloody Hell!" Harry checked his watch. He had eight minutes to get back to Privet Drive or else his aunt would start her ranting. "You're right. I got to go back."

"See ya, Harry." and Harry left the Soul Corridor.

_Malfoy Manor, Draco's room_

'Stupid Father. Following orders to a crazed lunatic.' Draco laid on his bed, deep in thought. During the past three weeks he thought it over about joining Voldemort and decided that he didn't want to be a Death Eater. 'Who wants an ugly mark branded on their are for eternity and kill people for fun.' Draco thought, disgusted and sighed, 'If Father heard me now he'd probably beat me.' The sudden knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts. "Come in!" he yell and his mother walk in.

"Hello Draco." she smiled, "How are you felling?" She asked her only child as she sat herself at the end of his bead.

"Like Hell." he replied simply. Like him, his mother disagreed, too, about being a follower.

She smiled sadly. "I have something to give you Draco." she took out a strange necklace from her pocket. There was a strange gold eye (the eye of Ra) in the centre of a circular coil of gold, the sides of the eye where attached to the coil, and it was on a long, fine, silver chain. "This is the Millennium Pendant. It was given to me by a man name Shadi when I was in Egypt with my father when I was a child. He said to give it to you when I felt the time was right and that's why I was teaching you how to play Duel Monsters. He said they where connected so I thought would be good to teach you." she sighed and put the Pendant around Draco's neck. The Millennium Pendant glowed brightly, lighting the whole room, blinding them.

When the light vanished both mother and son stared, shocked. A guy that looked identical to Draco stood in front of them but he looked slightly different. He was at least an inch or two taller than Draco and his hair was the same length, but it wasn't gelled back, and he had silver bangs and streaks. His looks where sharper but it showed more in his eyes that where a steal blue and he wore the same clothes as Draco. The duplicate smiled at their shocked faces. "Hello, I'm Damien. I believe your wondering why I'm here?" they both nodded, still silent. Damien chuckled, "I'm the spirit of the Millennium Pendant and one of the Pharaoh's Personal Guards from 5000 years ago and since you are the holder of the Pendant I'm to help and protect you." he continued to smile.

"Well," Mrs. Malfoy said, "Its nice to meet you Damien and I hope you take care of my son when you stay with the others." Damien nodded while Draco stared, confused.

"What are you talking about Mother?" Draco asked.

Mrs. Malfoy just smiled sadly at her son. "I asked an old friend of my father if he could watch after you for the rest of the summer because your Father..." she paused, eyes tearing up, "...he wants you to receive the mark before you leave for school."

Draco's eyes widened in horror. "So...this guy...where does he live?" he asked quietly.

"He lives in Domino, Japan," she replied, "but his grandson, he's the same age as you, and two of his friends are attending Hogwarts this year so you'll be staying with them and one of them has an older sister who will be watching you since my father's friend has to stay in Domino." Draco just nodded.

"When do we leave?" Damien asked.

Mrs. Malfoy glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It said 4:23 p.m. "You'll be leaving in seven minutes since your Father will leave in two minutes and we'll wait awhile in case he comes back. Pack all your things and take the secret passage to the apparation room but stay in the passage until your Father leaves.

"Okay, Mother." Draco said, hugging her. She smiled and left. Damien went back into the Pendant and Draco began packing all his things.

Six minutes later mother and son said their goodbyes. "I'll miss you Mother." Draco said.

"I'll miss you too and I'll write to you when you go to Hogwarts so they won't know where you are." she hugged him tightly. Letting go she handed him the portkey (a wristwatch) and he sat on his trunk. "This will activate in less than a minute." she explained, "be careful Draco and be nice to the other three, they'll be good friends. Oh! Also show them how to get to the Leaky Cauldron and around Diagon Alley."

Draco nodded, "I will Mother. You be careful too."

"Don't worry." she smiled, reassuringly, to him.

Draco smiled back. The grandfather clock ticked to 4:30 and Draco disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2 The Letters and Lost Items

"...Talking..."

'...Thought...'

/...Hikari to Yami.../

...Hikaris...

...Yamis...

...Hikaris and Yamis...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter.

0000000000

**Ancient Powers**

**Chapter 2 - The Letters and Lost Items**

0000000000

_Domino, Japan 1 week earlier_

Yugi, Ryou and Marik where sitting at the table eating lunch. It was five months since the Battle City Tournament and a month since Marik came back to Domino for the holidays and stayed at Yugi's. Ryou's father was at another expedition in Egypt and also stayed at Yugi's. Yugi thought it best that him and Marik keep their Egyptian God cards and give Obelisk the Tormentor to Ryou so that the god cards wouldn't be all together in case someone tries to steal them and they all agreed. Their yamis, as usual, did not agree with each other but still behaved themselves, sometimes.

Yugi's Grandpa entered the kitchen holding three thick envelopes of heavy yellow parchment with emerald writing on the front. "These are for you three. I'm not really surprised that they came." he put the letters on the counter in front of them. The writing on each one said:

_Mr. Y. Muto_

_Second Bedroom to the Right_

_Turtle Game Shop_

_Domino, Japan_

_Mr. R. Bakura_

_Second Guest Room to the Left_

_Turtle Game Shop_

_Domino, Japan_

_Mr. M. Ishtar_

_First Guest Room to the Left_

_Turtle Game Shop_

_Domino, Japan_

They stared at the envelopes and took their own, opening them and reading the letters inside.

_Dear Mr. Yugi Muto/ Mr. Ryou Bakura/ Mr. Marik Ishtar,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the second letter you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment and directions to the Leaky Cauldron and Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. You will also find a permission slip for allowing you to go to Hogsmade on the weekend, please get this signed by a parent/guardian. Due to your age you will attend fifth year classes._

_Term begins on September 1._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

"Um...Grandpa..." The phone ringing interrupted Yugi. Picking up the receiver Yugi said, "Hello, Muto residence. Yugi speaking."

"Oh, hello." a woman's voice said from the other end, "you must be Soloman's grandson. Is your grandfather there?"

"Yes he is, madam."

"Please tell him its Narcissa calling."

"Sure." Yugi turned to his grandpa, "Grandpa, a lady named Narcissa wants to speak to you." he handed the phone to his grandpa, who took it and went to the living room.

"So..." Marik said, "do you think this is some prank from Joey and Tristan or there is a magical school called Hogwarts."

/I think it's real. Besides, your grandfather said that he was expecting these letters./ Yami said from his soul room.

"Yami says it's real since Grandpa said he was expecting them and I agree with him." Yugi looked towards his two friends. "What do your yamis say?"

/'Kura/ Ryou called to his yami through their mental link.

/...Zzz...Zzz...kill you...Zzz...baka Pharaoh...Zzz.../

Ryou sighed, rolling his eyes at his yamis dream. "Barura is asleep."

"Malik is asleep too." Marik said, then read through the letter, "But I guess your right. Your grandpa is never wrong. And neither Joey or Tristen could do something this good."

Ryou nodded in agreement . "I wonder why it says 'Due to your age you will attend fifth year classes' . Shouldn't we be taking first year first?"

"I don't know." Marik replied. "Maybe they sensed our shadow magic."

"Probably..." Yugi frowned. "Do you think that we should tell them about our yamis?"

Before the other two could answer Yugi's grandpa came back. "I just spoke to my friend's daughter and she asked if he could stay with us. I hope you three don't mind?"

"Of course not Grandpa!" Yugi replied brightly.

"Good. You better pack because your leaving in a week and you'll be meeting him at the house another friend of mine has rented for you."

"You're not coming with us Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa shook his head, "I just spoke to Ishizu and she said that she'd be happy to watch after you."

0000000000

_Noon_

So what did you wanted to talk about Ryou? the white haired Tomb Robber asked his hikari.

Yeah! And how does that stupid Pharaoh already know! the sandy haired psycho demanded.

I already know because I didn't sleep all day. the Pharaoh replied.

Fuming, Ishtar yelled back, Are you calling us lazy!

Yami smirked, Maybe...

I'll kill you for insulting me! Bakura yelled, outraged.

The hikaris sighed as their yamis started fighting on the living room floor. (AN: The yamis have their own body and can separate from their hikaris whenever they want.)

"I say that we don't tell the teachers at the school about our yamis until they behave." Ryou sighed, continuing to watch their other halfs fight. "Or we don't tell them at all." he finished, sweatdropping.

"Agreed!" Marik and Yugi replied.

"So what are we going to tell the others?"

0000000000

_One week later 11:00 a.m._

"Wow! This is a nice place." Yugi said as he exited the taxi and stepped in front of number five Privet Drive.

"It is quite lovely." replied Ishizu as she looked for the key. When she found it they entered the house they entered and began to settle in.

0000000000

_Number Five Privet Drive 4:30 p.m._

The yamis where playing crazy eights in their room while the hikaris where watching the TV and Ishizu was doing work until...

POP!

A boy with blond-white hair that was slicked back and wearing a black t-shirt and dark green pants was sitting in front of the TV on a trunk. He steadied himself before standing up and introducing himself. "Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. Is this number five Privet Drive?" he asked.

"Umm...Yes...but how..." Yugi stammered, wondering how the blond appeared out of thin air. Ryou was in shock and Marik ran out of the room and came back, dragging Ishizu behind him.

"Hello there." Ishizu said to Draco once she got her brother's gripping hand off her arm. "You must be Draco Malfoy. Mr. Muto told me that you would be coming." She shook Draco's hand. "I'll be right back." She said, walking to the bottom steps of the stairs she yelled, "YAMI! BAKURA! ISHTAR! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"But Ishizu, I'm winning!"

"In our dreams Tomb Robber! Ha! My last pair!"

"NNNOOOOOOOO!"

"GET! DOWN! HERE! RIGHT! NOW! " She yelled. Running footsteps could be heard and then there was a crash. The yamis tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom.

There was a glow coming from behind the hikaris. They turned to see a duplicate of Draco before the other raced past them. "Pharaoh! Are you alright?" Damien asked as he helped Yami to his feet.

"Damien? How...?" Yami looked really confused.

/Yami, who is this guy/ Yugi asked, curiously then he noticed the pendant around Draco's neck. His eyes grew wide, "Is that a Millennium Item!" he practically yelled. Everyone was silent and stared at Draco.

Draco nodded, "Yes, it is. My mother gave it to me."

"It is one of the four lost Millennium Items." Ishizu interrupted, "The Millennium Pendant that holds the spirit of one of the Pharaoh's Personal Guards."

Draco stared at her amazed, "How did you know what it was called and about Damien?"

"And why haven't I heard of these Items before?" Bakura asked stubbornly.

"Yeah!" Ishtar asked curiously, "I know more about the ancient scriptures and I've never heard about these." Yami smirked and Ishtar glared at him, which didn't faze the former pharaoh. "What are you smiling at Pharaoh?" Yami said nothing but continued to grin wildly. "You knew about this didn't you? TELL US!"

"Of course I knew." Yami replied calmly, "I knew about them before Yugi released me from the puzzle."

"WHAT!" everyone but Damien stared at Yami, shocked that he knew just a bit about his past.

Yugi looked at him, confused, "Yami, why didn't you tell me before." his violet eyes went teary, (AN: AWW! KAWAII!) hurt that his yami never told him this little bit of information.

Yami glanced at his hikari apologetically, "I didn't tell you because if you combine the power of the seven Millennium Items and the Lost Items it would grant the person all control over the Shadow Realm and more Shadow Powers than all ours combined. I thought it was best for only five people, me and the spirits of the Lost Items, the Millennium Pendant, the Millennium Orb, the Millennium Crystal, and the Millennium Cross, to know about this."

"But then," Draco glanced at Ishizu, "how does she know?"

Everyone, except Ishizu, wondered that too and they stared at her, expecting an answer. Ishizu sighed, "I saw this happening before I gave Yugi the Millennium Necklace. I didn't tell you in case anyone wanted to get the power." and she glanced at Ishtar and Bakura.

"Who? Us?" Bakura said as innocent as he could and failing miserably.

"Yes you baka no Tomb Robber." Damien smirked and chaos broke loose.


	4. Chapter 3 Bound

"...Talking..."

'...Thought...'

/...Hikari to Yami.../

...Hikaris...

...Yamis...

...Hikaris and Yamis...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter.

0000000000

**Ancient Powers**

**Chapter 3 - Bound**

0000000000

_Somewhere in Domino (a week before chapter 1)_

The tall teen plopped on the soft bed and sighed, blue eyes staring at the ceiling. He finally got a chance to rest after almost an entire day without sleep. He knew that his little brother was worried sick that he was sleeping less and less. He didn't like to see his little brother worry so he decided to take a vacation for the rest of the summer, bringing his little brother with him of course.

He was deciding where they would go when he heard a familiar voice. /I suggest that you go to England. I've heard that it's quite beautiful there and they have this fantastic magic school there that the Pharaoh is going to attend, or so I've heard./

The brunet sat up, frantically searching the room for the source of the voice. "Who's there!" he demanded.

/Why, my dear hikari, I'm hurt/ the voice pretended to sound hurt. /Don't you remember me? You saw me a couple of times during Battle City./ Suddenly, a transparent figure appeared in front of the blue-eyed teen. It was the all-to-familiar High Priest in his dark blue robes, gold armbands and jewellery, and dark blue hat with gold ornaments.

"YOU! " the blue-eyed teen said in shock.

"It is good to see you too Seto Kaiba." The High Priest said.

Seto just glared at him, "How did you get in here? What do you want?" he demanded.

The High Priest just smiled, "I may as well start form the begin-"

Just then a small boy with long black hair and black eyes ran into the room. "Bid brother, are you alright? I heard you yell and I-" Mokuba froze when he saw the Priest. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE BIG BROTHER! " Mokuba yelled.

The High Priest just smiled, "Go sit with your brother and I'll explain." Once Mokuba was seated the High Priest began, "I am the High Priest Seth, the Pharaoh's best friend since childhood and also his rival. We where always competitive when we played games but we where still friends. It is true that I owned the Millennium Rod but my spirit was not bound to it but it still holds a bit about me." Seth held a strange cross that was on a chain around his neck. the ends of the cross were flared out like on the Millennium Rod and at the centre was a sphere with the millennium eye on it. The item started to glow and a duplicate appeared around Seto's neck. "This it the Millennium Cross and it is the Lost Item that my spirit is bound to."

"Lost Item?" Mokuba asked curiously.

Seth nodded. "There where four Lost Items that was created. The Millennium Cross, the Millennium Orb, the Millennium Pendant, and the Millennium Crystal. The combined power of the seven Millennium Items and the Lost Items it would grant the person all control over the Shadow Realm and more Shadow Powers than the Millennium Item holders combined. Two of the Pharaoh's personal and most trusted guards, the Pharaoh's Spell Caster, and I where entrusted to protect them."

They suddenly heard a loud hooting and a snowy white owl flew inside from the open window and landed on Mokuba's lap. The owl dropped a letter on his lap before it flew out the window.

Mokuba picked up the letter. "Hey Seto, it's addressed to you:

_Mr. S. Kaiba_

_Largest and most Organized Room_

_Kaiba Mansion_

_Domino, Japan_

_Seto stared at the letter then opened it to read the parchment:_

_Dear Mr. Seto Kaiba,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the second letter you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment and directions to the Leaky Cauldron and Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. You will also find a permission slip for allowing you to go to Hogsmade on the weekend, please get this signed by a parent/guardian. Due to your age you will attend fifth year classes._

_Term begins on September 1._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

Seto scowled, "Must be some prank made by the puppy."

Seth took the parchment and read through it the smiled. "It is real."

"And how would you know?"

"Because the Pharaoh just receive the same letter and is going to England soon."

"Well," said Seto, "It seems that this is a good time for a vacation.

Mokuba's eyes sparkled and then he started jumping around. "We are going on a vacation! we are gonna go to England! Yay!"


	5. Chapter 4 Mind

"...Talking..."

'...Thought...'

/...Hikari to Yami.../

...Hikaris...

...Yamis...

...Hikaris and Yamis...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter.

0000000000

**Ancient Powers**

**Chapter 4 - Mind**

0000000000

_After Chapter 3_

The teen sighed and hummed. He always does that when he's bored which is often. 'How long have I been in this stupid place?' He wondered. To him, it felt like an eternity when it actually was a little over 50 years when he was trapped in this dump. The teen sighed again and ruffled his ebony hair, his sapphire blue eyes looked over the small room he lived in.

It wasn't very small. There was a small cot at the east corner, a small kitchen was across from there and there was a small table beside there, and on the north corner was a desk, couch (which he was on) and a large book shelf filled with books. There was only one door, that was between the cot and kitchen, and that lead to the washroom. There where no other doors and no windows in the room.

The blue-eyed boy smirked to himself, 'I'm surprise that I'm still sane, being cramped in here for so long.' he sighed again, then he scowled, 'I want to get out dump right NOW!' And as suddenly as he said that a black door appeared on the wall across from the couch. He gasped and before he could think he dashed to the door, pulled it open and ran out. "I'm free! I'm finally fr-oof!" he stumbled backwards a bit before he fell. He looked up, blue eyes met piercing silver. The person in front of him looked exactly like him but with a few differences, one was their eyes. The other had sharp eyes that where a dark silver, he was about an inch or two taller, his hair was slightly longer and he was wearing an all black outfit. the blue eyed teen glared at him, "Who are you and how did you get here?" he demanded.

His silver eyed other smiled, "It is nice to see you too, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Tom's eyes widened. "How did you know my name?"

"I am you yami, my hikari, of course I would know your name. Let me introduce myself. I am Tohma, the Pharaoh's Spell Caster. I came to you now because it is time that you were received this. there was a flash of bright light. Tom suddenly found a strange light gold crystal that was about the size of his fist, it had the millennium eye on it and it hung on a fine silver chain. "This is the Millennium Crystal. It is one of the Lost Items. I will explain everything to you later. Right now I have to get you out of here." Tohma grabbed Tom's hand and started to mumble in Egyptian. The dark room was filled with a bright light and then they where gone.

0000000000

_KaibaMansion, Seto's Room_

"We're going on a vacation! We're gonna go to England! Yay!" Mokuba began to cheer and bounce around the room.

Seto smiled as he watched his little brother dance around his room. Suddenly a bright light filled his room and disappeared as fast as it came. Seto, Seth and Mokuba saw two teens standing in the middle of the room.

The shorter teen blinked and looked around the room. He smiled and hugged Tohma tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tohma! I can't believe I'm finally out of that dump and back in my own body!"

Tohma laughed, "Your welcome, Tom"

"Spell Caster Tohma, is that really you!" Seth said in surprise.

Tohma smiled as he saw his old friend, "High Priest Seth, it's so good to see you again. This is my hikari, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tom replied.

"It's nice to meet you too Tom. This is my hikari, Seto Kaiba, and my hikari's little brother, Mokuba Kaiba."

"Hi there," Mokuba chirped happily, "Welcome to our ho-" a snowy which owl decided to make it's appearance and landed on Tom's head, dropped a letter, that Tom caught, and flew out.

Tom smiled at the letter, "Looks like I'm re-invited to Hogwarts."

"You know about Hogwarts!" Mokuba said, surprised.

Tom nodded, was a student there for a few years a...couple of years ago."

"The how come your being re-invited?" Seto asked curiously.

"Its a long story. Where are we anyway?" Tom said.

"Kaiba Mansion in Domino, Japan." Seto replied.

Tom's eyes widened, "Japan! Well then, we should leave for England immediately."

Mokuba's eyes brightened, "YAY! We're going to England!" and he continued to sing happily.


	6. Chapter 5 Meetings

"...Talking..."

'...Thought...'

/...Hikari to Yami.../

...Hikaris...

...Yamis...

...Hikaris and Yamis...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter.

0000000000

**Ancient Powers**

**Chapter 5 - Meetings**

0000000000

_Privet Drive 5:00 p.m._

Harry sighed as he followed the Dursleys to the house next door. He made it back to the house on time to get changed and get something to eat before he was pushed out of the house. They where heading up to the door and before Harry's uncle pressed the doorbell something crashed through the first floor window from the inside. The thing landed on the lawn and Harry saw that it was a burnt toaster.

"YOU IDIOTIC TOMB KEEPER! YOU NEARLY HURT MY HIKARI WITH THAT THING!" a cold, stern voice rang out from inside the house.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT PHARAOH!" a psychopathic voice could be heard. "TAKE THAT!" there was a loud crash.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT THE PHARAOH YOU CRAZY PSYCHOPATH!" another voice rang out, followed by a couple of crashes and loud bangs.

That voice seemed to be a little familiar to Harry. /That voice is familiar./ Helios said to Harry.

/I know, it sounds familiar to me too but its sort of different./ Harry replied.

"AWW! WHAT'S THE LITTLE SOLDIER GONNA DO!" this voice sounded less psychotic, "IS HE GONNA HURT ME WITH THOSE LITTLE KNIVES! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the scream was followed by five kitchen knives flying out the broken window and landing into the lawn. Three of the five knives were covered in blood.

"THAT'S IT!" a strict female voice rang out louder than the others. "I WANT ALL FOUR OF YOU TO GO UP TO YOUR ROOMS THIS MINUTE!"

Harry's uncle, aunt and cousin where now really scared and ran. Harry chuckled a bit before pressing the doorbell.

The hikaris sighed, except Draco who was shocked, as they watched their yamis destroying the house. Ishizu, on the other hand, had her fists clenched, teeth grinding and you can see a vein popping out. When the knives hit Bakura she had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" She screamed. The yamis froze then paled. Ishizu was mad and that wasn't a good sign. "I WANT ALL FOUR OF YOU TO GO UP TO YOUR ROOMS THIS MINUTE!" she screamed. All four yamis scrambled up the stairs, no because they had to do what she said but that she was scarier than Malik in a bad mood and that's saying something.

The doorbell rang, cutting through the frightening atmosphere.

"I'll get that." said Ryou. He opened the door to see a teen about his height but shorter with messy black hair and emerald eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. "Hello, how can I help you?"

Harry smiled brightly, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. I live next door with my relatives but they went back to the house after all the screaming. It is a pleasure to meet you umm..."

"I'm Ryou Bakura. Would you like to come in?" Ryou offered and Harry went in.

Ishizu was upstairs yelling at the Yamis and you can clearly hear her. Harry glanced at the Millennium Ring around Ryou's neck. "What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to the Item.

"Oh! This is the Millennium Ring. My Fath-" Ryou was cut off by a flash and Helios came out of the Orb.

"That means that the Tomb Robber is here!" Helios said then ran upstairs to help the Pharaoh.

"How...?" Ryou saw the Orb that Harry was wearing. "Is that the Millennium Orb?"

"Umm...yeah." Harry replied, "How do you know about it?"

Ryou smiled, "We have another Lost Item Holder here and I can introduce you to the others." Ryou lead Harry to the kitchen. "Hey you guys, this is Harry and he's the holder of the Millennium Orb."

"Really!" Marik said and he saw the Orb. "Well its a pleasure to meet you Harry. I'm Marik, I hold the Millennium Rod."

"And I'm Yugi, I have the Millennium Puzzle. We have another guy here who has the Millennium Pendant but I forgot his name."

"It's Draco Malfoy." Draco said behind them.

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled, shocked. Harry then glared at him, "Why are you here?"

Draco explained his situation to Harry and, surprisingly enough, He took it well. (AN: I'm very lazy so I took the easy way out)

"Well I'm surprise that you don't want to be a Death Eater. Truce?" Harry offered his hand.

"Truce." They shook hands.

Suddenly Marik came into the kitchen, shock written all over his face. "What's the matter, Marik?" Yugi asked his friend.

"Kaiba's here."

Every one was silent except for Harry and Draco who were both confused.

"Who's Kaiba?" Harry asked.

"Well..." Yugi started, "Seto Kaiba is sort of our rival and your friend."

Draco stared at him, confused, "How can he be your friend and rival? Is that even possible?" Harry shrugged at that question.

"Anyway..." Marik continued, "Mokuba is with him and some other guy that looks like Harry except without the glasses and green eyes."

"WHAT!" Harry stared at Marik, shocked. 'It can't be him! It just can't!' Harry stood and ran out of the room and into the living room and looked out of the window. There, across the road was a fifteen-year-old Tom Riddle talking to a tall brown haired, blue eyed guy in a long white trench coat with a short black haired kid beside them. "It is him!" That's when Harry spotted the Millennium Crystal around Tom's neck. "He has a Millennium Item!" He yelled out.

"Who has a Millennium Item?" Yugi asked but Harry was already out the door and heading towards Tom with Draco and the others close behind.

"Riddle!" Harry yelled, "Why the bloody hell are you here!"

"Umm..." Tom stared at Harry, "Do I-" then he realises, "Oh! Your Harry, right?"

"That's right you mur-Hey!" Harry was picked up by the collar of his shirt by Seto Kaiba. "Put me down Right now!" Harry yelled.

Draco came up beside the dangling Harry. "Could you please put him down?" He asked Seto and to Harry, "Harry calm down a minute."

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! Why the bloody hell should I calm down while Riddle is here?"

"Umm...Maybe if we go inside I could explain everything to you." Tom said and Harry calmed down, a bit.

"And Kaiba could explain why he and his brother are here." Marik said.

They all agreed and went to the house Seto rented since the yamis and Ishizu were at Yugi and co.'s place.

Once inside Mokuba explained, since Seto didn't wan to, about the Lost Items Seto and Tom had and their acceptance to Hogwarts then Harry and Draco told their story until it was Tom's turn.

"Well...I guess it all started in my fifth year at Hogwarts when I was 15..."


	7. Chapter 6 Tom’s Story

"...Talking..."

'...Thought...'

/...Hikari to Yami.../

...Hikaris...

...Yamis...

...Hikaris and Yamis...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter.

0000000000

**Ancient Powers**

**Chapter 6 - Tom's Story**

0000000000

"Well...I guess it all started in my fifth year at Hogwarts when I was 15..."

0000000000

_FLASHBACK_

_Orphanage where Tom lives - July 2nd - Tom's 15th Birthday (AN: I'm just guessing)_

A black haired teen was lying against a tree, hiding from the sun's harsh rays. I was very hot outside but the teen didn't seem to notice. He was currently writing in a small black diary, oblivious to everything around him until…

"Hey! Hey, Riddle! Get your bloody arse in here!" A tall blond yelled at him from an open window.

'Damn jerk!' Tom thought to himself and closed his diary. "What the bloody hell do you want Jones? I'm busy!" Tom yelled at the other teen from his spot beneath the tree.

The teen, Jones, smirked at Tom, "Sure, Riddle. Your really busy writing in that stupid diary of yours."

"Just tell me what you want, Jones!" Tom yelled, getting madder at the blond.

Jones' smirk grew wider, "It's your turn to clean the kitchen. You better do it before Mrs. Emerson returns from the store."

"What are you talking about, Jones?" Tom asked, "I just did the living room this morning."

"Oh? You did? Why thank you for doing my work for me, Riddle!"

Tom stared at him and stood, "What are you talking about?" Tom said as he began to walk towards Jones.

Jones began waving around a sheet of paper, "The schedule says that I was suppose to do the living room and you were suppose to do the kitchen."

Tom grabbed the sheet from Jones and read:

Tom Riddle ---------------------------------------- Kitchen Duty

Adam Jones --------------------------------------- Living Room Duty

Tom stared at the sheet. He was sure that he was supposed to do the living room. Jones smirked at the look on Tom's face, "You better start cleaning. Mrs. Emerson comes back in an hour." he said and walked away from the window.

Later

Tom slammed the door to his room and threw his diary harshly onto the bed. He was furious. Jones almost got him in trouble and he was stuck washing the dishes. 'That bloody jerk!' Tom thought angrily, 'He's lucky that I can't do any magic during the summer other wise I'd be hexing his sorry arse into oblivion!'

At that moment the lights in Tom's room began to dim then went out and the room became colder. 'What's going on? Why is it so cold?' Tom was about to open the door to see what happened when the windows in the room opened and a strong gust of wind blew into the room.

"What a powerful child." Tom heard someone hiss but there was no one in the room but him. "Yesss, very powerful, sssstrong, intelligent, young and filled with anger." the mysterious voice continued, "Yesss, you will do quite well." And everything went blank.

_END FLASHBACK_

0000000000

"…And when I woke up I was in a room with no way out. And every time I slept I would see what he was doing. Whatever I did I couldn't stop it, I couldn't escape…until Tohma got me out."

By the time Tom was done with his story everyone was staring at him, even Seto lost his cool façade.

"So…" Harry began, "Voldemort is really some kind of evil spirit?"

"Probably," Tom replied, "I didn't see him at all."

They were quiet for a moment until Yugi piped up, "Why don't we go and check on the yamis?" Everyone agreed and headed across the street.

0000000000

_Hogwarts_

A tall man covered from head to toe in black marched down the stone hallway until he reached a stone gargoyle and muttered 'Skittles' then stalked up the steps that where hidden by the gargoyle. Slamming open the door he marched into the office. "Headmaster, we have a problem."

"Oh? What did Voldemort plan this time, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"He didn't plan anything," Snape replied, "It seems that the Dark Lord has gained a new ally." then he frowned. "The man had strange powers."

"What kind of powers?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Snape's frown deepened, "The man, Nerezza, he transported us to this place. It was a dark place. He called it the Shadow Realm." he remained quiet for a moment, "The man summoned a dragon in that place." Snape said quietly.

"A dragon!" Dumbldore exclaimed.

Snape nodded, "He called it a 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'."

Dumbledore looked like he was deep in thought, "Did he tell you any of his plans?"

"I heard him mention something about Duel monsters, Egypt, and a Pharaoh and that he was going to search for some Millennium Items in Japan but that was all I caught."

"Very well then. You may go Severus." Snape turned and left.


End file.
